


Thorin the Majestic

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times the company didn’t laugh at Thorin’s mistakes, and 1 time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin the Majestic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt:
> 
> Thorin is all majestic all the time (In the movie) He did not fall under Bombur like in the book, he was not naked in the fountain, he was not on the shot when the Goblin king fell over the bridge, and so on.
> 
> So, I want Thorin stumbling, or stuttering once when giving an order, dropping things, mistaking directions, anything!
> 
> ...
> 
> This ended up being a short 5+1 story, but I had so much fun writing it! It's mostly gen, but there is some light Bagginshield at the end. 
> 
> Comments are always lovely <3

**One.**

Three days into the quest, the company finished their breakfast and readied their packs as they prepared to continue on their long journey. Thorin mounted his pony and rode to the front of the group to lead the way. 

“We continue heading east,” he called out loudly so that everyone could hear him. He began to move his pony forward, and Balin coughed behind him. The king glanced back at him, and the older dwarf inclined his head in the opposite direction. Thorin cleared his throat. 

“Right, this way,” he commanded again and guided his horse in the opposite direction. The dwarves politely ignored the slip-up and kept the smirks off their faces.

**Two.**

Beorn’s home provided a nice respite from the difficult journey. The company was able to recuperate from the fight in Goblin Town and against Azog, and they were able to replenish their supplies for the trek through Mirkwood. 

They sat around the large table with the map sprawled out in front of them, going over the plan once again. They had all heard it a million times, but Thorin insisted that it was necessary to keep refreshing their memories so that there were no errors when they reached the Lonely Mountain. 

When he reached the part of the plan after the hidden doors were opened, he said, “And that is where Thilbo comes in.” He blinked and frowned, shaking his head distractedly before continuing on as if he hadn’t messed up the hobbit’s name. The company all took that moment to conveniently take sips from their drinks.

**Three.**

Mirkwood was eerie and dark, and the company’s spirits were considerably dampened. It was almost impossible to see anything, and they were all on edge. Every time they heard a twig snap, they would all instinctively unsheathe their weapons and look around in trepidation. 

During one of the many nights they spent in the forest, they heard a scampering sound from behind them. They all jumped up and tightened their grips of their weapons. It was deathly quiet as they waited for an imminent attack. 

The silence was broken by a loud clang as Orcrist hit the ground. Thorin cursed in Khuzdul under his breath and muttered something about “broken sheath” as he recovered the weapon. The company focused on staring into the darkness.

**Four.**

Bilbo was happy to finally reach Lake-town. He hated traveling down the river, as he was never a huge fan of water to begin with, and he was terrified that some members of the company hadn’t survived the journey. He was desperate to get them out of the barrels and make sure that they were alright. 

He opened the first barrel that he came across and saw Thorin inside. He was sore and bruised, but still alive, and Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief as he helped him out. There was wet straw in his beard, and his entire body was stiff. 

The second the king’s feet hit the ground, his knees buckled, and he fell flat on his face in the shallow water. He spit out the water in his mouth and stood, grumbling as he dragged his feet to the shore. Bilbo busied himself with opening the other barrels. 

**Five.**

Lake-town brightened everyone’s spirits, but Thorin found that he could not enjoy himself. He was ready to move on and finish the quest. They were so close that he could almost taste it. 

When the time finally came to leave, he was torn between relief and anxiety as he looked over all the supplies once more to insure that they hadn’t forgotten anything. 

Satisfied that everything seemed to be in order, he said, “Let’s go.” He turned to leave and walked smack into the door. He stumbled back and rubbed his hand over his forehead where a large red mark was appearing. He straightened his back and squared his shoulders. 

“Let’s go,” he repeated, and opened the door. The company followed, biting their lips and averting their gaze anywhere but their leader.

**And One.**

The quest was finally over. Smaug had been defeated, and Erebor was reclaimed for the dwarves. Everyone had survived the Battle of the Five Armies with minor wounds. Thorin’s were the worst, but they weren’t fatal. 

While he was laid up in bed and recovering from his injuries, he apologized to Bilbo for his actions and confessed his long-hidden feelings for the hobbit. To no one’s surprise but Thorin’s own, Bilbo kissed him in response. The company soon had a happy couple on their hands. 

When Thorin was healed enough to stand a few days later, the company surrounded him to show their support. Bilbo embraced Thorin in a hug and was surprised when Thorin lifted him up. The king tried to spin Bilbo around happily, but his grip wasn’t tight enough, and the hobbit was flung to the side. Bilbo found himself sprawled on the floor and looking up into Thorin’s horrified face. 

The tent went completely silent as no one dared to move. Bilbo threw his head back and burst out laughing, and a second later, the rest of the company joined in, tears forming in their eyes as they doubled-over and held their stomachs from giggling so hard. 

Thorin grumbled, his cheeks coloring red, as he extended a hand to help Bilbo up. The hobbit’s eyes were crinkled in laughter, and he had a huge grin on his face. He kissed Thorin again, and the king responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Bilbo and pulling him closer. 

The company smiled fondly at their burglar and their leader. No one would ever call him Thorin the Majestic, but they wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
